Left Behind
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Season 2 'New York'. Kurt is left behind in New York and he's not happy. Klaine! Rated T for safety!
1. Left Behind

**Hi everyone! I wrote this little one-shot becuase the idea came to me after watching the New York episode in season 2. I thought you guys desereved it becuase you all gave me so much love with my newly posted NYPD story! Hope you enjoy!**

_Season 2 'New York'. Kurt is left behind in New York and he's not happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Left behind <strong>

The hotel lobby was filled with people, some arriving, some checking out and the others just milling about, getting ready to go out and explore the city. Kurt Hummel scanned the lobby and frowned. He couldn't see a member of New Directions anywhere. It's not like they didn't stand out – of course they did; they weren't exactly conventional city folk – but they were nowhere to be seen. Kurt had taken a few extra minutes to pack his bag and make sure that nobody had left anything behind and as a result, had been the last to leave the room. None of the girls had waited for him but they usually didn't so he hadn't taken much notice of it.

Now, however, no one was in sight. Frowning, he wheeled his bag to the reception and was greeted by a perky woman sat behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked, her smile showing bright white teeth that obviously had work done on them, Kurt thought critically.

"Have the New Directions checked out?" Kurt asked, voice calm and trying not to let the panic set in. _They wouldn't just leave without me, _he told himself.

"Yes, you're all checked out and the taxi that was ordered has already left," the woman told him, her smile never faltering.

_OK, so maybe they would. _

"Can you please order me a taxi?" Kurt asked, gritting his teeth. The level of intelligence that Mr Schuester possessed astounded Kurt sometimes. How he managed to become a teacher was still a mystery to him – as was how most of the teachers at McKinley had been chosen for their jobs.

"Of course. It will be here in a few moments," she said, beaming, already picking up the phone. Kurt nodded politely and moved away. He walked swiftly to the exit, pulling his suitcase along behind him, pushing the door open and made his way outside to wait. She wasn't wrong when she said a taxi would be there soon because he was only waiting a few minutes before one pulled up. The taxi man grunted as he lifted Kurt's suitcase into the taxi and Kurt slid into the back seat. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale tobacco and made a mental note to buy some sanitary wipes at the airport before he left.

He was thankful that Mr Schuester had handed him his ticket before leaving – one of his very few smarter moves – and that he would be able to check in. The taxi moved slowly through the traffic and Kurt pulled out his phone to look at the time. He bit his lip. It was going to be close. He quickly dialled Mercedes number but it went straight to voicemail. He frowned and dialled Finn's number but the same thing happened. He tried all of New Directions' phones but apparently they had been all switched off. He bounced impatiently in his seat, silently cursing every slow car that was making him later and later.

It seemed like hours before the airport finally came into view. Kurt looked at his phone and his stomach dropped, heart pounding painfully in his chest. He was late. His flight would be already boarding and there was no chance he would make it. He sunk back into his seat dejectedly and prayed that Mr Schuster noticed his absent and none of them got on the plane.

* * *

><p><em>Clearly I need to lower my standard with Mr Schuster and his ability as a teacher, <em>Kurt thought angrily. They had all boarded the plane without him, leaving him behind in New York.

_I suppose there are worse places to be left behind, _Kurt mused but he was now stuck with a dilemma. What was he suppose to do now? He pulled out his phone and hit his favourite number one – Blaine. Thankfully, it only rung three times before he picked up.

"Kurt! Shouldn't you be on the plane?"Blaine asked and Kurt immediately felt reassured by his boyfriend's voice.

"They left without me," Kurt told him bluntly.

"What?"

"First they left me at the hotel so I had to take a taxi out to the airport by myself and then they got on the plane without me," Kurt ranted to him, his anger bubbling to the surface.

"They left without you?" Blaine growled and Kurt smiled. He knew Blaine would see it his way and to have someone on his side felt reassuring.

"Yes. I'm still in New York while they are all on their way home," Kurt snapped, gripping his suitcase handle tightly. "Apparently Mr Schuster can't count – that or he doesn't care about us, after all he left us to go audition for a Broadway show. What am I meant to do now? I don't have that much money, Blaine!"

"Don't worry," Blaine soothed, trying desperately to control his anger. He couldn't believe this. "I'm going to give you my brother's number – Cooper – and you can call him. He'll take you back to his place and you can stay there until you can get another flight out."

"I can't do that to your brother –" Kurt started but Blaine cut him off.

"Yes, you can. I'm not letting you remain stranded in New York," Blaine told him firmly. "I'll call your dad and let him know what's going on while you call Coop and tell him what's happened."

Kurt agreed and quickly scribbled down the number that Blaine read out to him. He sighed and Blaine waited for him to speak.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt murmured. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, babe," Blaine assured him. "I'll meet you at the airport when you come home."

Kurt smiled at this, blushing slightly. "I'd like that. I had better call Coop."

"I'll ring your dad. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine." Kurt hung up and quickly dialled Cooper's number, biting his lip nervously.

"Hello, this is Cooper Anderson," came a smooth voice on the other line and Kurt took a deep breath.

"Cooper? It's Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend," Kurt answered.

"Kurt! Finally, I get to speak to you. Blaine has told me all about you," Cooper boomed on the other end and Kurt felt his nerves melt away.

"All good I hope," Kurt joked and Cooper laughed.

"All good, of course. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Did Blaine tell you about our show choir competition?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yes, he told me how proud he was of you and how much fun you were going to have in New York. I was going to come watch you but I couldn't get out of work," Cooper told Kurt, who blushed.

"Well, I've been left behind in New York," Kurt told him. There was silence on the other end and Kurt frowned. "Cooper?"

"You got left behind?" Cooper echoed and Kurt shifted, unsure of himself.

"Yes."

"Where are you?" Cooper demanded.

"At the airport. I tried to get a taxi out here but I got stuck in traffic and missed the flight," Kurt explained.

"Stay there. I'm coming to pick you up," Cooper told him and Kurt could hear ruffling in the background. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Cooper," Kurt thanked him sincerely.

"You're welcome, Kurt. I'll be there soon. Go get yourself something to eat." Cooper instructed and he hung up. Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and wheeled his suitcase behind him as he looked for a coffee shop, though the thought of going for coffee without Blaine only made him miss his boyfriend more.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Kurt looked up sharply and glanced around. His eyes widened as he saw Cooper striding towards him. Blaine had showed him pictures of Cooper and he knew he was good looking – though he thought Blaine was much more handsome – but pictures hardly did him justice. He was tall, lean and drop dead gorgeous, though he still didn't even compare to Blaine.

Kurt stood up and was surprised when Cooper pulled him into a hug. _So, it's just not Blaine who's touchy-feely; it must run in the family, _Kurt mused and he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Cooper asked, looking over Kurt for any signs of distress and Kurt smiled shyly.

"I'm fine. Pissed off but fine," he assured him and Cooper chuckled.

"I don't blame you. I'll take you home and book you the next possible flight out of here," Cooper assured him.

"I'm sorry about this," Kurt said as Cooper grabbed his suitcase and started pulling it along. They weaved through the people, making their way to the exit. Kurt kept up easily with Cooper and stuck close so they wouldn't get parted among the sea of people.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Cooper assured him. "Your teacher, on the other hand, will have a lot to answer too."

Kurt shuddered. His dad was going to be furious and this was certainly going to put stress on his heart. Suddenly, Kurt's phone began to ring and he fished it out of his pocket, seeing Burt's number flashing across the screen.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt greeted, answering the call.

"Kurt! Blaine just called me. Are you okay?" Burt demanded.

"I'm fine, Dad. Cooper has just come and picked me up," Kurt explained gently.

"Put him on the phone," Burt instructed and Kurt handed it over to Cooper who smiled, taking the phone easily.

"Hello, Mr Hummel," Cooper answered politely.

Kurt listened as Cooper talked to his dad with ease and his eyes widened with surprise as Cooper laughed. He had won over Burt Hummel, just as Blaine had. He shouldn't have expected anything less. It wasn't long before Cooper was handing the phone back.

"Dad?"

"I'll get this all sorted out, Kurt," Burt promised, sounding much calmer than he had when he first answered.

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt smiled, feeling better than he had all day.

"Alright. Love you, Kurt."

"Love you, too, dad," Kurt smiled and he hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket. They were outside now and Cooper led him to his car. He easily put Kurt's suitcase in the trunk and Kurt slid into the passenger seat as Cooper climbed in behind the wheel. He pulled out effortlessly into the traffic and Kurt was heading back into the city.

* * *

><p>"He lives by Central Park!" Kurt exclaimed over the phone to Blaine, who chuckled in response. "This place is amazing and must be so expensive."<p>

"It is," Blaine agreed. "But Cooper has a good high paying job and he loves the place."

"Of course he does. Have you seen this view?" Kurt cried and Blaine chuckled again.

Kurt sighed and dropped down on to the spare bed that Cooper had set up for him. Kurt was only able to get a flight tomorrow morning, but he was OK with that. Getting to stay in this amazing apartment was well worth it.

"I've seen it and it's amazing," Blaine told him. "But I wish I was there to see your expression."

Kurt blushed. "You're so cheesy." But they both knew that Kurt secretly loved it and Blaine did, too.

"Did you get a hold of your dad?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much for all your help," Kurt told him sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Blaine assured him. "You shouldn't be there in the first place. I can't believe they left the hotel without you!"

"They'll be home by now," Kurt murmured and couldn't help but picture the image of Burt picking up Finn and creating a scene at the airport, yelling at them all for being so irresponsible and leaving a team member behind. Kurt didn't blame him, though. He was furious himself. "Dad's going to go mental."

"He wasn't happy when I told him," Blaine agreed. "I'm not happy with this either."

"How could they forget me?" Kurt found himself asking bitterly. "Am I that insignificant to them?"

"Oh, Kurt, don't think like that," Blaine cooed softly. "Of course you are important. You are the most important person to me and your dad." Kurt was silent. He at least thought Mercedes would have spoken up about him not being there. "As for the others...I don't even know what to say."

Kurt sighed and flopped down onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I thought everything was getting better," Kurt murmured and felt stinging behind his eyes. He blinked away the tears, determined not to cry, "After all the rumours and then prom. I thought things were getting better between us all, as a group."

Blaine was at a lost as to what to say. All he wanted to do was pull Kurt into his arms and hold him tightly. He told Kurt this and his boyfriend whimpered softly.

"I want you to hold me," Kurt whispered.

"Soon," Blaine promised.

"I don't know how I'm going to talk to everyone when I get back," Kurt murmured, wiping a stray tear that was sliding down his cheek.

"We'll figure it out," Blaine assured him.

There was a knock on Kurt door and he lifted his head to see Cooper standing sheepishly in the door way.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner?" Cooper asked and Kurt smiled.

"Dinner sounds good."

"Alright. I'll just grab my coat and wallet. Bye, Blaine!" Cooper yelled the last part and Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine laughing.

"Have fun at dinner and tell Coop I say bye," Blaine smiled.

"Will do. Bye, Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"Bye, Kurt. Miss you," Blaine repeated and Kurt smiled as he hung up. He grabbed his coat and moved to the living room where Cooper was shrugging on a long, stylish black coat. He smiled at Kurt and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"I'm going to take you to a great little place for your last night in New York," Cooper beamed and Kurt smiled shyly.

"You don't have to do that," Kurt started to protest but Cooper waved him off, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Nonsense. I'm going to educate your taste buds," Cooper grinned wickedly and led them out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood next to Burt, bouncing on his toes, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. He had asked Burt if he could come along to pick up Kurt and he had agreed. Finn had asked if he could come too but Burt had given him a very stern look and told him no.<p>

Burt had gone to the airport to pick up Finn with Carol and as soon as he had seen William Schuester he had seen red. He wasted no time in laying into him.

"How dare you forget my son?" Burt roared. Schuster looked around in confusion and then his face filled with horror. "You didn't even notice!"

"Burt, I'm so sorry –" Will tried to say but Burt cut him off.

"None of you noticed!" Burt growled and he watched as they all dropped their heads. Mercedes looked horrified with herself and Finn had turned pale. At least they had the decency to look ashamed but Burt shook his head. "What was going on in your head? You're their teacher for crying out loud!" He snapped. "You left my kid stranded in New York!"

"Burt I –" William tried again but Burt raised a threatening finger.

"Shut up," Burt growled. "You'll be lucky if you work again. As for the rest of you, Kurt is your friend and none of you noticed that he wasn't there! You left without him!" They shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Burt's heavy glare. Burt shook his head in disappointment. "We're going, Finn."

Burt and Carol both turned and walked off. Finn hurried after them, knowing that if he didn't Burt wouldn't hesitate to leave him behind.

"There he is," Blaine yelped and Burt looked to see where Blaine was staring. Kurt was hurrying to them, suitcase rolling behind him. When he got to them he dropped his bag and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, burying his face into his shoulder. Blaine wrapped firm arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're home," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt pushed himself closer. Blaine dropped his head and placed a kiss to Kurt's neck, holding him tighter. Burt allowed them to have their moment, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at them. They pulled away quicker than Burt thought they would have, but he understood that they were in Ohio, after all. New York may have offered Kurt glimpses of acceptance, but Ohio was a world away from that.

Kurt hugged Burt, who returned the embrace.

"So glad you're home, Kurt," Burt told him gruffly and his son smiled at him.

"Missed you, Dad," Kurt murmured and Burt patted his back. Burt leant down and lifted Kurt's suitcase up by the handle. He shooed Kurt away when he tried to take it from him and they headed out.

"Was the flight home OK?" Burt asked and Kurt shrugged.

"I was a little nervous travelling by myself," Kurt admitted, "that being my second time on a plane."

Burt's jaw clenched and he saw Blaine's expression shift. No more was said as they made their way to the car. Burt slid behind the wheel while Kurt and Blaine slipped into the back seat. When they were buckled up, Blaine immediately took his boyfriend's hand, linking their fingers together. Kurt smiled at him and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

"I can't thank you and your brother enough for everything you did," Kurt murmured and Blaine smiled.

"It's no problem," Blaine assured him. "Cooper loved having you, he told me so."

"I had a good time. I also saw some very interesting pictures," Kurt smirked and Blaine frowned, confused. It finally clicked and his eyes widened.

"He showed you my baby pictures!" Blaine cried and Kurt grinned, nodding. Burt chuckled in the front seat and Blaine pouted. "No fair! You don't let me look at yours."

"They're on the bookshelf, Blaine," Burt told him and Blaine grinned.

"Dad," Kurt whined and Burt just continued to chuckle. As they approached the Hummel-Hudson home they grew quiet. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter as the pulled into the driveway and Blaine squeezed it back, trying to reassure him. They slid out of the car and Burt took Kurt's bag while Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed him towards the house.

Carol greeted him warmly, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "I've missed you so much," she beamed, pulling back. "It's so good to have you home and I can't wait to hear all about your time in New York."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I'm going to unpack."

He took his bag upstairs, Blaine hot on his heels. He was about to go into his room when Finn stepped into the hallway.

"Hi Kurt," he greeted sheepishly. Kurt ignored him and went straight to his room. He waited until Blaine was in before slamming the door shut. Blaine pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. Kurt nuzzled at his neck before bringing his lips to Blaine's kissing him lightly. They kissed languidly, Blaine re-familiarizing himself with Kurt taste and touch.

Blaine pulled away and stared into Kurt's eyes, smiling. "I love you."

Kurt's breath hitched and he reached out to cup Blaine's face. "I love you, too."

Blaine grinned and gently touched his lips to Kurt's again. "I'll help you unpack."

* * *

><p>New Directions weren't sure how they were going to talk to Kurt. He had barley spoken two words to Finn, who had tried to apologize but Kurt was being stubborn.<p>

"It could have happened to anyone," Rachel reasoned but everyone just stared at her.

"I can't believe we left Kurt at the hotel," Mercedes shook her head and Sam gently rubbed her back, "and got on the plane without him, too."

"I blame Rachel and Finn," Santana told them and both Finn and Rachel glared at her. "If it wasn't for that kiss in front of everyone that cost us Nationals then we wouldn't have been so mad and disappointed that we would have remembered that Kurt wasn't with us."

"We shouldn't have forgotten him," Tina sighed. "We're terrible people."

"We all had a lot on our minds," Rachel tried again but they shook their heads.

"We shouldn't have forgotten him," Finn agreed with Tina.

Will was in deeper trouble. Figgins had laid into him as had Sue, telling him off for not paying more attention to "her sweet Porcelain". He was lucky to still have his job by the end of it. Kurt hadn't come back to glee but Will didn't blame him.

"It's hard to talk to him when Blaine's there all the time," Finn whined. "The way he just looks at me."

Needless to say, Blaine was not happy with Finn. How could he forget his own brother?

Since they had professed their love for one another, they were spending more time together than usual. Summer was just about to start and Kurt was glad to get some space from New Directions and spend it with his boyfriend.

They had hurt Kurt and he needed space to revaluate his relationship with them. For now, though, he just wanted to focus on Blaine and the beautiful sensations he was giving him as he pinned him to the bed and kissed him with such love that he felt it all the way down to his toes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Happy reading!<strong>


	2. Second Best

**Hi there! So many of you wanted a sequel to my story **_Left Behind_ **and this is what I cam out with.** **Kurt's not sure if he can forgive New Directions for leaving him behind. **

**This is un-beted as captain-ally is busy at the moment with school work and exams and it's not fair for me to put this on her while she is doing those so for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this I apologize! **

**I hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Best<strong>

Not for the first time had Kurt wished that he was back at Dalton with his boyfriend. It was his last day of school before the summer holidays began. McKinley seemed even more pathetic than usual and Kurt couldn't wait to leave. It was bad enough living with Finn at the moment, the taller boy trying to corner him and forcing him to listen to his apologies but Kurt always evaded him and made sure that he always had Burt or Carole in the room with him.

When he walked through the halls of McKinley, he ignored and evaded the other members of Glee club. He didn't return to glee and spent those afternoons with Blaine, sitting at the Lima Bean together.  
>Unfortunately Rachel had managed to corner him by his locker that afternoon.<p>

"I understand that you are upset with us," Rachel huffed, hands on her hips as she looked up at Kurt's bored face. "but you really should be coming to glee. We've already started talking about our qualifying performance."

Kurt started at her, eyes wide with disbelief. He shook his head and shut his locker before turning on his heel and walking away. Rachel was not easily turned away though and hurried to catch up with him.

"Really Kurt. You shouldn't be this upset," Rachel continued. "It could have happened to anyone and you got to spend another night in New York. I fail to see the down side."

Kurt stopped and whirled around at her, jaw set with anger.

"The downside? You mean apart that _none _of you noticed that I wasn't there. You didn't even notice until my dad told you."

Rachel shifted. "We all had a lot on our minds what with the loss of Nationals and me with my love for Finn."

"I don't care about your love for Finn," Kurt snapped. "You probably won't be together by the end of summer anyway what with the way you all go through relationships like a packet of skittles." Rachel mouth fell open with anger but Kurt didn't allow her to speak. "Ever since I transferred back here it's been just as bad as before. You have no respect of me. First you accused me of cheating on Blaine with Sam, you just stood and watched as I was crowned Prom Queen and you left me behind in New York."

Rachel huffed and shifted guilty.

"I'm tired of being second best to everyone," Kurt told her. He turned on his heel again and stalked away, weaving through the crowd expertly and Rachel lost him in the sea of students. She sighed and let herself be jostled by the crowd. That could have gone over better and she bit her lip. Maybe they had lost Kurt forever.

* * *

><p>Will Schuster was not a popular person at the moment. Emma was disappointed in him and was hardly speaking to him. Sue seemed to bring the incident up whenever he was in sight and even his glee club was upset with him. They were also upset with themselves but Will was the teacher and it was his duty to make sure all his students were safe.<p>

When he walked into glee club he scanned all the members and felt a stab of disappointment that there was no Kurt but he didn't expect him to show up – but that didn't stop him from wishing. He wanted to apologize to Kurt personally but he could never catch the boy alone.

The club was at one of the lowest points that Will had ever seen. They were upset that Kurt had left the first time for Dalton but they understood that he was unsafe. But now Kurt had left because of them and it hurt. Will had never felt so ashamed of himself.

"I know we are all upset that Kurt hasn't be joining us," Will told them, breaking the silence over the room and facing them. "But this is out last session before summer begins and I was hoping we could have a jam session."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but after all I did to get Kurt back, you all went and screwed it up and now he's not even here," Santana snapped, glaring. "I'm ashamed of all of us and don't think we should be 'jamming'."

"Santana's right," Quinn nodded. "He's had a really tough year and then we go and pull this on him. I won't be surprised if he never forgives us."

Mercedes lowered her head with shame and the other's shifted in their chairs.

"But, like, he has to forgive us sometime," Finn said. "He can't ignore us forever. I live with him."

"Which is even worse gigantor," Santana rolled her eyes. "You should have noticed that your step-brother wasn't on the plane."

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Look, Kurt will come back," Rachel said, looking around at everyone. "He loves singing to much not to be in glee. He'll cool down over the summer and everything will be back to the way it was."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Rachel and Will sighed.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat across from Blaine at their usual coffee shop, smiling as he listened to Blaine prattle on about his choices for his audition at Six Flags this summer. Kurt had no trouble believing that he would get the job and that <em>he <em>would be spending most of his days at a theme park listening to him sing and trying not to get burnt.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt, his hazel eyes brimming with excitement and a hint of nerves.

"They're all great choices Blaine," Kurt smiled at him reassuringly. "You know you're going to get the job."

"You don't know that," Blaine mumbled bashfully. "There are many great performers out there."

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "However none of them show as much passion, charm and charisma as you do." Blaine blushed and smiled bashfully at Kurt. "Pick the one that you can have the most fun with. When you're have fun, you can't help but get involved."

"Thank you," Blaine said sincerely and Kurt just shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"How did you last day go?" Blaine asked, changing the topic and Kurt sighed.

"I wish I had never transferred back," Kurt admitted quietly. Blaine frowned and took Kurt's hand in his across the table and rubbed him thumb over his knuckles. "Rachel was bullying me into returning to glee which where I assume they would apologize."

Blaine frowned and shook his head sadly. "They shouldn't be doing that."

Kurt sighed. "I thought things would change. That I would stop being bullied within the club."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Puck and Finn used to throw me in dumpsters before school every morning," Kurt told him quietly, embarrassed. "Quinn and Santana threw slurs at me in the hallways. Rachel and I have always been competing against each other and I never talked to anyone else."

Kurt glanced up at Blaine and saw his conflicted look. His face was drawn between devastating sadness and pure anger. Kurt squeezed his hand tightly and covered them with his other hand.

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt said softly and Blaine shook his head frantically, exhaling angrily.

"It is not okay Kurt," Blaine told him bluntly. "I just – _shit - _ I hate that you are going through this. _It's not fair_."

Kurt smiled bitterly. He drained the rest of his coffee and stood up. He pulled Blaine up, grabbing his satchel and lead Blaine out of the coffee shop by the hand. They had taken Blaine's car – Blaine having picked him up from school – and they slid in, Blaine behind the wheel. Kurt faced him and took both his hands.

"I know it's not fair Blaine," Kurt said gently. "The only thing getting me through is you, my dad and the fact that one day we can get out of this hell hole and move on to bigger things."

"New York," Blaine smiled softly.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I want to go to New York with you. I want us to both get into the colleges we want and get in the careers that we have been studying for."

Blaine smiled and cupped Kurt's face, pulling him into a kiss. Kurt kissed him back, letting his lips mould against his boyfriends. He felt that Blaine was his only anchor at the moment. They pulled away slowly and Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's cheeks bones, studying the intense blue eyes that were staring back at him.

"I love you," Blaine murmured and Kurt smiled brightly.

"Love you too."

They were content to stare at each other, eyes roaming over each other happily.

"Guess what?" Blaine smiled, breaking the silence between them.

"What?"

"Cooper is coming down to visit," Blaine grinned excitedly and Kurt grinned widely. He had missed Cooper and was glad that this meant he would get to see Blaine's brother again.

"We get to have dinner right?" Kurt asked hopefully and Blaine chuckled.

"He'd give me a noogie if I didn't."

* * *

><p>When Burt heard that Cooper was coming into to town, he immediately invited both he and Blaine over for Friday Night dinner. Blaine had accepted the offer happily and told him he would let Cooper know and they would love to come.<p>

When Friday night arrived it was Finn who answered the door. He opened it slowly and revealed Blaine – who hair was not gelled down for once and dressed stylishly as always – standing next to a guy Finn had never seen before. He was handsome and dressed just as stylishly as Blaine.

"Hello Finn," Blaine nodded at him politely. "This is my brother Cooper."

"Oh," Finn breathed, surprised. "Hey dude. Come on in."

Finn opened the door wider and allowed the brothers to pass on in. They both removed their coats and hung them up before Finn led them through the house.

"He's so tall," Cooper whispered to Blaine who sniggered softly. Cooper was fairly tall himself but had nothing on the teenager.

Cooper looked around the house with a smile, loving that homey feeling that radiated off the walls.

"Hello Mr Hummel," Blaine greeted happily as Burt met them in the living room.

"It's Burt kiddo," Burt chuckled, clapping Blaine lightly on the shoulder. "You must be Cooper."

He held his hand out which Cooper grasped firmly and shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet your Mr Hummel," Cooper said politely.

"Call me Burt, please. This is my wife Carol," Burt smiled, indicating to Carol who had just come out of the kitchen.

"Hello boys," she smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek and pulling Cooper into a motherly hug. "It's so nice to meet you." Cooper patted her back gently and she released him. "Can I get you boys anything?"

"No thank you," the chimed together and she nodded.

"Kurt's upstairs Blaine," Carol smiled, gesturing to the stairs. Blaine grinned, looking at Cooper who chuckled and nodded. Blaine hurried up stairs and knocked on Kurt's door. He peeked his head in and was rewarded by Kurt's beautiful smile.

"Hi! I didn't hear you knock," Kurt pouted and Blaine pulled him into a hug, kissing his pouting lips lightly.

"It's okay," he assured Kurt. "Cooper's very excited to see you again."

"Then I can't keep him waiting," Kurt smirked and bounded out of his room, Blaine's laughter following behind him. Cooper beamed at Kurt as he descended into the living room.

"Kurt!" He cried happily and pulled him into a hug. They missed Finn's surprised look and they pulled away, Blaine wrapping an arm around his waist as Kurt stepped back to him. "How have you been?"

"Good," Kurt smiled. "And yourself?"

"Good," Cooper beamed. "Of course I miss your company. I had fun taking you out for dinner in New York."

Burt smiled and Kurt smiled shyly. "Thank you so much for that."

"It was no problem," Cooper assured him. A timer went off in the kitchen and Carol quickly dashed off to go attend to it.

"Finn, you're on cutlery tonight," Burt told Finn who sighed and trudged off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dinner was going well, until Finn stupidly asked how Kurt knew Cooper.<p>

"He let me stay with him when you left me in New York," Kurt told him bluntly and everyone fell silent.

"Dude, we're really sorry about that!" Finn cried. "but you can't hold that over us. You won't let us apologize! And I had a lot on my mind!"

"That's no excuse Finn," Burt said sternly. "We talked about this."

"He won't even let us apologize," Finn protested.

"I don't want your apology Finn," Kurt hissed. "I want you to stop treating me like I come second all the time! I'm a person too you know."

"We're sorry!" Finn cried.

Kurt shook his head and looked away from Finn. Blaine took Kurt's hand under the table while Finn slumped in his chair. The adults glanced at each other before shifting slightly uncomfortably at the tension in the air.

"You can't stay mad forever," Finn told Kurt who looked at incredulously. Blaine shook his head along with Cooper and Burt sighed heavily, Carol looking disappointed.

"He has every right to be angry at you Finn," Burt told him sternly.

"But-" Finn started but Kurt broke him off angrily.

"You have no idea what it's like Finn!" Kurt snapped angrily, unable to hold his anger in anymore. "No idea what it's like to feel hated by everyone just because we like boys. You are not completely innocent Finn. You stood by and watched me get bullied. You and the rest of the club have given me no reason to forgive you and why should I? Am I that invisible to you? That you didn't even notice that I wasn't with you in the taxi or even on the plane?"

Kurt was breathing heavily and Finn shrunk back in his seat, looking guilty.

"It's not like you need me anyway," Kurt continued. "Not with you and Rachel getting every solo and duet. I'm not going to let you or any other member _bully _me into forgiving you."

"We're sorry," Finn apologized quietly and Kurt shook his head, standing up and leaving the table without another word. Blaine mumbled 'excuse me' quickly and hurried after Kurt.

"You hurt Kurt badly Finn," Carol said. "You can't expect him to forgive you easily. Not after everything that he has been through."

Cooper stood and excused himself. He wondered through the house and found Kurt's room easily, knocking slightly. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the edge of the bed and Kurt was hastily wiping his eyes. Cooper stepped into the room and crouched down in front of the boys.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "We ruined your night and it wasn't supposed to be like this." Kurt broke off with a hiccup and Blaine rubbed his back. Cooper placed a hand on his knee and Kurt looked at it with a shocked expression.

"You haven't ruined anything. Dinner was spectacular and the company even greater," Cooper assured him. "What I want to know is if you are okay?"

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he shuddered and he shrugged.

"I don't know," Kurt said quietly.

Cooper sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You mean a lot to Blaine Kurt, so you mean a lot to me and I'm hate that both of you keep getting kicked down by ignorant people," Cooper exhaled angrily.

"Cooper," Blaine said, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Thank you," Kurt said sincerely.

"Courage," Cooper told them firmly.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smirked and Blaine ducked his head sheepishly.

"Cooper always told me courage before I left for school each morning," Blaine told him sheepishly. "It worked for me so I thought it would for you too."

Cooper's face lit up and Kurt leaned into Blaine, allowing him to wrap an arm around his shoulder. Cooper stood and smoothed the creases out of his pants.

"Courage," he smiled. "Let's finish this dinner because I was told there was dessert."

"Nobody gets in the way of Cooper and his dessert," Blaine told Kurt who laughed and stood up. The three boys made their way back to the table and fell back into their seats. The table had been cleared and Carol hurried to get them dessert. Cooper managed to push the conversation forward, talking to Carol and Burt about his job while Blaine and Kurt tangled their legs under the table and talked quietly about the audition piece that they had chosen. Finn sighed and felt left out of the conversation and new that he had royally screwed up along with the rest of the club and this time Kurt was not going to be as forgiving.

* * *

><p>Summer came and Blaine secured the job at six flags. Those of New Directions who were hoping to catch Kurt at home were disappointed as Kurt always went to see Blaine at his shows and if he wasn't able too, he was working in Burt's garage and Burt didn't like Kurt being distracted at work. Finn had invited New Directions over several times so that they could keep the harmony up in the group and so that they didn't drift apart over the summer. Kurt always managed to be nowhere near the house at these times and the group was slowly accepting that this time they had hurt Kurt far too much.<p>

Kurt wasn't sure if he would be returning to glee when school turned up. Sure he needed it on his application if he wanted to get into to NYADA but wasn't sure if it was worth being miserable for another year.

On the first day back of school, New Directions waited anxiously to see if Kurt would arrive. They shifted and spoke in hushed tones, someone's eyes always on the door. They beamed when Kurt entered and let out a cheer.

"I told you," Rachel called over them loudly and Will beamed at Kurt.

"Welcome back Kurt," Will beamed. "I would like to apologize for what happened-"

Kurt held up his hand and he fell silent. Kurt scanned the room and looked back at their smiling faces but he didn't smile back.

"I want you to know, that they only reason I have come back, is because I need this for my application to NYADA," Kurt told them bluntly. "and because Blaine is transferring to McKinley and will be joining the club too. Sue has also offered me a spot on the Cheerio's again as their lead singer which I have accepted. Cheerio's come first, glee second."

Their smiles faded as Kurt spoke and Mercedes dropped her head in disappointment.

"I won't be joining you today, as I have to help Blaine," Kurt continued. "I can't forgive you for what you did. To many times have I just been a second thought to you all and I won't take that anymore."

He gazed at them one last time before leaving the room in silence. Will turned back to the group and gave a soft sigh.

"It's a start," he told them. "We really need to prove to Kurt that we are his family."

"Mr Schue, we haven't been his family for a long time," Mercedes said disappointedly. "We don't deserve his forgiveness."

"He's back in the club now," Rachel interrupted. "And that's all we need at this moment. This is out last year to win."

Quinn shook her head and Santana sneered at Rachel.

"See, it's this attitude man hands that nobody likes you and wants shove a sock down your throat all the time," Santana growled. "Kurt was your friend and this is how you treat him. Hell, we're lucky he even came back at all."

Rachel huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder but she couldn't help but feel some truth behind Santana's words.

"We just have to prove that he can trust us," Finn said, sitting up straighter.

"I think he'll need a life time of Marc Jacobs for that," Tina muttered to Mike who nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>As the year went on, New Directions found that Kurt was tolerating them but he would never truly forgive them. In glee he always at next to Blaine and they would be in their own little world. They would always give 100% but you could tell that they never really fit into the dysfunctional family. Will tried to give them both solo's and they would accept but both knew they were apology solo's.<p>

Yes they had Kurt back, but he was truly in their family anymore. His family was with Blaine now and with Sue who had taken both of them under her wing. Blaine would always watch Kurt's rehearsals and often sat with Becky, helping her out when she needed it.

When they graduated, nobody was surprised to see Kurt and Blaine leave Ohio within a month and only got updates through Finn who found out through Burt.

They missed Kurt, but was glad that he found a family with Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed amd that there wasn't to many mistakes in there :D <strong>


End file.
